The Little Secret to Happiness
by Cloverfish
Summary: "Reborn…sebenarnya bahagia itu rahasianya apa sih?"    Early Christmas fic, meski nggak terlalu christmas-y banget. Generic.


_You see, the secret to happiness, my boy, is–

* * *

_

**The Little Secret to Happiness  
**_A Christmas Short Story

* * *

_

"Reborn…sebenarnya bahagia itu rahasianya apa sih?" Tsuna bertanya, di sebuah malam natal. Reborn, yang sebelumnya sedang sibuk menggosok satu dari sekian banyak koleksi pistolnya, mendongak dan menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan datar. Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Yah, mungkin pertanyaan itu kurang tepat ya, ahaha…"

"Tidak, pertanyaanmu itu cukup bagus dan dalam untuk ukuran orang sepertimu. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Menghela napas, Tsuna duduk di sebelah Reborn. "Err, bagaimana ya…" Terdiam sejenak, Tsuna memandang Leon yang balik menatapnya dari pinggiran fedora milik tutornya itu. "Terkadang, aku berpikir, '_apakah aku sudah cukup bahagia_'. Bukannya aku tidak merasa bahagia sih, hanya saja…" Kembali Tsuna terdiam, dengan tatapan ragu menatap gelas kopi milik Reborn yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik perhatian.

"Jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah bila sudah mulai bicara. Hanya saja kenapa, Dame-Tsuna?" Tanya Reborn, yang kini sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan pistol Heckler-Kochnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju lurus ke mata Tsuna.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Tsuna. "…kadang aku bingung, apakah 'bahagia' yang aku rasakan ini benar-benar kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya bahagia yang selama ini aku anggap bahagia itu tak lebih dari sekedar imajinasiku saja. Aku ingin tahu rahasia untuk menjadi bahagia supaya aku benar-benar tahu apakah selama ini aku benar-benar telah bahagia atau tidak." Raut wajahnya menekuk, menunjukkan kesungguhan kata-katanya, dan juga seberapa terbebaninya pikirannya dengan pernyataan itu.

Reborn tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Tsuna. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan dari mana asal kata-kata dalam itu, ataupun mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi filosofis seperti itu. Namun aku hanya akan bilang kalau aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan langsung memberikan jawabannya kepadamu."

Tawa suram. "Haha, kurasa tidak." Gumam Tsuna, separuh kecewa dengan jawaban Reborn, namun juga telah menduga kalau tutornya akan menjawab seperti itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kau akan memberiku jawabannya?"

"_Keluar."_

"…maaf?"

Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan yang entah keji atau terhibur. "Keluar, dan cari sendiri jawaban itu." Cengiran khasnya melebar saat melihat ekspresi 'EEEH?' di wajah Tsuna. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi, bukannya kau ingin mencari rahasia kebahagiaan? Keluar sana dan carilah sendiri jawabannya!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, karena kau sepertinya cukup ingin mendengar jawabannya, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu untuk menarik pertanyaanmu itu! Jadi, keluar sana, dan aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu masuk ke rumah sampai kau bisa memberiku jawaban yang sama dengan yang ada di pikiranku!" Ucap Reborn dengan tegas, membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perintah dari tutor gila itu.

* * *

Maka, di tengah malam natal itu, Tsuna menemukan dirinya berdiri dengan jaket dan syalnya, menahan dinginnya malam yang diiringi salju yang perlahan jatuh dari langit. "Reborn membuatnya terdengar begitu mudah…" gumamnya, melirik Reborn yang menatapnya dari jendela kamarnya. Menghela napas dengan pasrah, Tsuna pun berjalan pergi, mencari rahasia kebahagiaan yang diperlukannya untuk kembali masuk ke rumah itu. Berjalan di tengah malam yang dingin sepertinya membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih segar, karena sementara dia berjalan, barulah dia menyadari kalau tumpukan salju di Namimori itu cukup tebal. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah berjalan malam, namun hanya sebatas sampai sore, dimana masih ada cukup hawa panas untuk mencegah salju terlalu menumpuk.

Dan karena pikirannya cukup segar itulah dia baru menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang bergerak di gundukan salju tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tergerak oleh rasa penasaran, Tsuna pun mendekati gundukan misterius itu. Dan ketika dia memperhatikan gundukan salju yang bergerak itulah, barulah dia menyadari—

"…Uri!"

—kalau yang bergerak di dalam gundukan salju itu adalah kucing peliharaan Gokudera. Koreksi: kucing _box weapon_ Gokudera. Uri berhenti bergerak, lalu menatap Tsuna, sebelum kembali bergelut di salju sambil mengeong pelan. Tsuna menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di sekitar Uri, dan barulah terlihat olehnya kalau dua kaki Uri terjerat di jalinan akar pepohonan yang muncul di permukaan tanah. "Oh, Uri…" gumam Tsuna, seraya membantu Uri melepas kakinya dari jeratan akar itu.

Begitu terlepas dari akar itu, Uri melompat ke tangan Tsuna, dan mengeong penuh terima kasih. Tsuna memandangi kucing itu. "…Uri, kenapa kau tidak dengan Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya. Dia hanya meringis bingung ketika Uri mengeong sebal. Sepertinya Uri kabur dari Gokudera, entah kenapa. Tersenyum, Tsuna hanya bisa membayangkan Gokudera kelabakan membalik seluruh isi rumah untuk mencari Uri.

"Gokudera-kun pasti sedang bingung mencarimu, Uri. Pasti dia lupa kalau dia bisa saja langsung memasukkanmu ke dalam _box_. Ayo, kubawa kau kembali ke Gokudera-kun." Ujarnya, tanpa memedulikan apakah Uri mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak. Namun Uri sepertinya mengerti kata-katanya, karena Uri mengeong pelan, dan membiarkan Tsuna membawanya ke arah...

...

"Sebentar, Gokudera tinggal di mana sih sebenarnya...?" tanya Tsuna ke dirinya sendiri. Barulah dia menyadari, kalau dia tidak tahu di mana Gokudera tinggal.

"Oh, Tsuna?" "E-eh? Juudaime?"

Menoleh, senyuman lega mengembang di wajahnya. "Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime! D-dan...Uri! Ternyata kau di situ!"

Dengan terburu-buru Gokudera mendekati Tsuna, dan membelai Uri perlahan. "Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, Juudaime." Ujar Gokudera, sambil menatap Tsuna. Tsuna hanya terkikik geli. "Sama-sama Gokudera-kun, tapi kau kan seharusnya bisa langsung memasukkan Uri ke dalam boxnya kalau-kalau Uri menghilang dari hadapanmu?" Tsuna tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Gokudera menepuk dahinya, menggumamkan 'bodohnya aku', sementara dia membiarkan Uri kembali ke wujud _flame_ dan masuk ke boxnya.

"Haha, akhirnya kita menemukannya ya, Gokudera!"

"Juudaime yang telah menemukannya! Err—terima kasih lagi, Juudaime!" Ujar Gokudera, membungkuk berkali-kali ke Tsuna.

* * *

Setelah sejenak berbincang-bincang dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Tsuna melambaikan tangannya, menatap Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang berjalan menjauh. Senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya—senang rasanya melihat Gokudera yang tampak begitu bahagia saat melihat Uri—...

Ah.

"Bahagia..."

Barusan ini...rasa senang saat melihat Gokudera senang, apakah itu tadi bahagia? Saat tadi melihat Yamamoto yang tersenyum ceria melihat Gokudera yang begitu lega, apakah itu juga termasuk bahagia? Tsuna terdiam, sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi Namimori. Dia masih belum cukup mengerti tentang rahasia kebahagiaan itu untuk bisa dengan percaya diri menyodorkan jawaban kepada Reborn. Salah-salah dia malah dihantam palu dan ditendang keluar lagi.

Derita menjadi anak didik tutor macam Reborn...

"Jalan-jalan malam, Vongola? Dasar anak nakal."

...dan deritanya. Ugh.

"Malam, Mukuro? Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya, ke sosok yang sedang bersandar di tiang lampu di belokan itu. Mukuro tertawa pelan, lalu mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berisi macam-macam bahan masakan. "Belanja. Chrome tidak akan tahan dengan udara malam sedingin ini, dan berhubung Ken tidak mengerti tentang bahan masakan, dan Chikusa hanya akan membeli permen karet, aku yang pergi."

Ah...Chrome, Chikusa, dan Ken...

"Mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Vindice tidak terlalu mengganggu kami lagi, setidaknya. Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup puas dengan menahanku di penjara air mereka."

Untuk beberapa saat rasa sedih muncul di benak Tsuna, namun kemudian dia menepisnya jauh-jauh, mengingat Mukuro tidak suka diberi rasa iba. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa memasak, Mukuro." Mukuro mengangkat bahu, mendesah bingung. "Tidak juga. Makanya sebenarnya aku sedang agak bingung. Ken dan Chikusa jelas tidak akan kuperbolehkan memegang kompor, dan untuk malam ini saja aku tidak ingin Chrome memaksakan diri dengan dinginnya malam...tapi aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu bisa memasak...kecuali..."

Mukuro menatap Tsuna. "..._kau_ bisa memasak, Tsunayoshi?"

"Err, maaf, aku bisanya membuat kehancuran di dapur."

"Oh, sayang sekali."

Tsuna melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 7 malam. Ibunya pasti sedang memasak akbar saat ini—tadi dia sempat bilang kepadanya kalau dia harus kembali sebelum pukul 8. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang ke rumahku? Tentu kau boleh mengajak Ken dan Chikusa juga!" ujar Tsuna, agak sedikit bingung juga dengan kata-katanya. Mengajak Rokudo Mukuro dan gengnya itu untuk makan malam bersama di rumah? Dia pasti sudah gila.

"...kau yakin dengan ajakanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Toh ibuku itu ajaib; berapa banyak pun orang yang datang ke rumah, entah bagaimana caranya tetap dia bisa memasak dengan jumlah lebih..." Tsuna tertawa, sama bingungnya juga tentang kesaktian ibunya dalam bidang memasak itu. "Aku juga mengajak Yamamoto dan Gokudera untuk datang, jadi kenapa kalian tidak sekalian ke rumahku juga? Berhubung ini malam natal...kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita merayakannya beramai-ramai." Dia tersenyum.

Mukuro balik tersenyum, dengan senyuman lembut yang baru Tsuna lihat kali ini darinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membicarakannya dengan Ken dan Chikusa. Aku tidak akan berjanji, namun bila mereka mau datang...yah, sampai berjumpa lagi malam ini."

Melihat Mukuro yang berjalan menuju arah Kokuyo, Tsuna kembali berpikir. Saat membayangkan kalau nanti mereka akan makan malam beramai-ramai, dia sempat merasa sangat senang (bahkan dengan pikiran kalau nanti dia akan makan malam bersama-sama dengan kelompok dari Kokuyo itu). Apakah senang yang tadi itu termasuk bahagia? Bila ya, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti apa rahasia kebahagiaan itu. Hmm...

"Ooh, Sawada!" "Sore, Tsuna-san!" "Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna menoleh ceria saat mendengar ketiga suara itu. "Kyoko-chan! Haru! D-dan, Ryohei-nii! Selamat sore!" Haru tersenyum ceria mendengar sapaan Tsuna. "Baru saja kami akan ke rumahmu, Tsuna-san!"

Ah ya, Tsuna juga mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya hari ini, bukan? Baru saja kemarin dia mengundang mereka, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera. Dan tadi dia mengundang Mukuro dan kumpulannya itu—aah, malam ini akan ramai di rumah...

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini di luar rumah, Tsuna-kun?" Tanya Kyoko. Tsuna terdiam, memandang ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Tersenyum malu, dia pun menceritakan kejadian yang melibatkannya dan Reborn tadi, dan bagaimana ceritanya hingga dia ditendang keluar dari rumah oleh Reborn untuk mencari rahasia kebahagiaan itu. Dia juga menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Uri, Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan bahkan perbincangan singkatnya dengan Mukuro. Sambil bercerita, mereka berempat berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna, dan tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu.

"Kurasa...Tsuna-kun sudah menemukan jawabannya, kan?"

"Eh?"

Tsuna menatap Kyoko dengan heran. Haru pun tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Tsuna. "Ya, Tsuna-san telah menemukan jawabannya." Sebelum Tsuna sempat mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas, pintu depan terbuka, dan Reborn berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn, dengan senyuman khasnya di wajah.

"Err—"

"Tsu-kun, masakannya sudah jadi—oh! Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan! Dan juga Ryohei-kun, ya? Ayo, masuklah! Tsuna, temanmu yang lainnya telah menunggu di dalam!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau telah membuat mereka menunggu, dan kurasa aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu belakangan, Tsuna. Masuklah. Yamamoto dan Gokudera telah menunggu dari tadi—dan kurasa, tidak baik membuat _ketua komite disiplin_ menunggu, kan?"

"Ya—_EEH? HIBARI-SAN JUGA DATANG?"_

* * *

Benar saja, ketika dia masuk ke ruang makan, dia melihat Yamamoto yang menahan Gokudera agar tidak mencekik Hibari yang telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya sambil memegang tonfa. Saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu, wajah marah Gokudera berubah menjadi wajah senang, dan dia pun mengalihkan perhatian dari Hibari, lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsuna karena telah menemukan Uri tadinya. Hibari, tidak lagi mendeteksi adanya ancaman dari sesama guardian itu, menurunkan tonfa dan duduk manis di kursi untuk menunggu masakan Nana, yang tak lama kemudian dibawakan oleh Nana ke atas meja.

"GYAHAHAHAHA—MASAKAN MAMAN SEMUANYA MILIK LAMBO-SAN!"

"LAMBO, TIDAK BAIK!"

"JANGAN TIDAK SOPAN, SAPI BODOH!"

"Kumpulan orang primitif berisik..."

"KAU PUNYA MASALAH DENGAN ITU, BURUNG SURAM?"

"Oi, oi, Gokudera, tenanglah sedikit..."

"Makanannya masih banyak, jangan berebut!"

Di tengah keributan yang cukup menyenangkan itu, pintu geser yang menghadap kebun terbuka, dan Tsuna tersenyum lega saat melihat Mukuro, Ken, dan Chikusa di situ. "Kalian datang!" Mukuro hanya tersenyum miris. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya mereka lebih percaya dengan kemampuan memasak ibumu daripada kemampuan memasakku. Lagipula...mungkin sesekali berkumpul seperti ini tidak buruk...bukankah begitu, Hibari Kyouya?"

"...Hmph."

* * *

Malam natal itu berjalan cukup menyenangkan (dan berisik) bagi Tsuna. Setelah semua tamu-tamunya pergi, dan semua piring-piring telah dibersihkan, Tsuna pun kembali ke kamarnya. Saat masuk ke kamar, dia melihat Reborn yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan rahasia kebahagiaan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna menutup pintu, lalu duduk di samping Reborn. Diucapkannya terima kasih dengan pelan saat dia menerima secawan teh hijau dari Reborn. Sambil menghirup pelan aroma teh hijau itu, dia merenungkan apa yang telah dilewatinya selama dua jam yang singkat di malam natal yang dingin itu.

"_Err—terima kasih lagi, Juudaime!" _

"_Lagipula...mungkin sesekali berkumpul seperti ini tidak buruk..."_

"_Kurasa...Tsuna-kun sudah menemukan jawabannya, kan?"_

"_Ya, Tsuna-san telah menemukan jawabannya." _

Dia tersenyum. "Yah, kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, Reborn. Bahagia itu...'memberi'. Memberi orang lain pertolongan dan melihat betapa senangnya orang itu atas pertolonganmu...itu bahagia. Memberi orang lain kesempatan untuk merasakan kebersamaan, dan melihat betapa mereka menikmati kebersamaan itu, itu bahagia. 'Menerima' itu juga akan menjadi suatu bentuk kebahagiaan, namun hanya dengan menerima saja, kebahagiaan itu bukanlah kebahagiaan yang utuh.

Tsuna menoleh, menatap Reborn.

"Aku memiliki orang yang setiap saat siap memberi pengetahuannya untukku. Orang yang akan memberikan bantuan saat aku memberinya masalahku. Itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri—namun kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya adalah saat melihat orang yang menerima apa yang kuberikan begitu...senang. Sekarang aku mengerti itu"

Reborn meletakkan gelas tehnya yang sudah kosong.

"Dame-Tsuna, kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang tidak memiliki bentuk yang konkrit. Ada orang sepertimu, yang akan merasa bahagia saat melihat orang lain bahagia. Ada juga orang yang berbahagia karena penderitaan orang lain. Ada juga orang yang hanya akan berbahagia saat mereka menerima uluran tangan orang, namun tidak bisa memberi seperti bagaimana mereka telah diberi."

Senyuman Tsuna perlahan pudar. "Jadi..."

"Tidak, jawabanmu itu tidak salah." Reborn berkata, kembali tersenyum dengan bangga. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi memang salah satu rahasia kebahagiaan. Yang ingin kukatakan hanyalah, kau adalah seseorang yang beruntung, yang bisa menyadari bentuk kebahagiaan melalui memberi dan menerima. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari memberi." Reborn mengambil kembali gelasnya yang kosong, dan menyodorkannya ke Tsuna untuk diisi kembali.

"Memberi, untuk sebagian orang, adalah beban yang berat. Namun bila 'memberi' itu dilakukan dengan tulus, maka hal itu akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Bukankah ada suatu rasa 'puas' yang kau rasakan setelah memberikan sesuatu bagi orang lain? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau melihat itu, dan bahkan merasakannya sendiri."

Reborn meneguk tehnya yang masih hangat. "Sudah tugasku sebagai tutormu untuk setidaknya membuatmu sadar akan berkah yang telah diberikan untukmu, Dame-Tsuna. Anggaplah itu hadiah natal yang sudah sewajibnya kuberikan untukmu."

Tsuna menatap Reborn, lalu tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Reborn."

* * *

_You see, the secret to happiness, my boy, is found in the art of giving, and sharing what you have with people in need. You don't need to share with everyone in the world—but with those who are somehow connected to you in your life, how hard can it be to lend them a hand when they're in a need of one?_

**[end]**


End file.
